


MMOM 29 - Together Forever

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has fears that sometimes overwhelm him just like any other person and his deepest one is losing Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 29 - Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 29 - Together Forever  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest  
 **Summary:** Bill has fears that sometimes overwhelm him just like any other person and his deepest one is losing Tom.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** 1,680  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

Bill couldn't find Tom. He had asked Saki first and their security chief had just shrugged at him. It had gone downhill from there. When he had been through most of the staff asking, he had reached Gustav and his friend had just shrugged and told him Tom was gone. Georg had done the same and Bill was almost frantic by the time he found his mother. No one would tell him where Tom had gone.

"Mum," he said rather desperately, "where's Tom?"

"Oh, Sweetheart," his mother said and wrapped him in her arms, "Tom's gone."

Bill tried to pull away; he knew Tom was gone, but he needed to know where. His mother's arms didn't budge and the embrace began to feel cold and hard, not loving and warm.

"Mama," he said, trying to free himself, "I have to find Tomi."

"You can't, Sweetheart," his mother replied, still not letting him go, "Tom is gone."

Now Bill began to struggle; something was very, very wrong. He had to get away, he had to find Tom, but he couldn't move.

"You stay with me, Bill," his mother said in a frighteningly calm voice, "I'll look after you."

Her grip was like a vice and Bill could barely move. He was afraid, really afraid and he needed to find Tom. Everything around him was going black as he panicked. He was nothing without Tom; he needed Tom, they had to have each other.

Bill's eyes shot open and he found himself wrapped tightly in his duvet, heart pounding in his ears as he gasped for breath. For long seconds he stared into the dark as his mind pushed away the nightmare, but he realised, even as it began to fade, that he was still shaking.

It took some effort to unwind himself from the duvet and he pushed it aside, sitting up and pulling his knees towards his chest. He hated nightmares, but they still happened occasionally and this one seemed to want to linger. To his surprise, when he put his face in his hands he found his cheeks were wet and he realised he must have been crying in his sleep. The dreams where he lost Tom or couldn't find Tom were always the worst and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for hours. He was going to be a wreck the next day and they had a full schedule.

As he sat there in the dark, trying to banish the horrible feeling in his chest the adjoining door to the next hotel room quietly opened. Low light from the next room framed Tom in the doorway and he looked over, knowing Tom could see him in the dimness.

"I thought something was wrong," Tom said quietly, slipping in and closing the door; "nightmare?"

"Yeah," Bill replied, never more glad to see his twin, "I think that stupid article about us all dying got into my head."

There had been yet another rumour that they had all been killed in some horrible accident and at the time Bill had laughed at it like the rest of them, but his brain had clearly not discarded it so easily.

"Shove over," Tom said, climbing onto the bed.

Bill made room and all but sagged with relief as Tom wrapped him in a warm hug.

"Want to tell me about it?" Tom asked, pulling the duvet back around them.

"Same old thing," Bill replied, feeling a little stupid, "I couldn't find you and everyone just kept telling me you were gone."

Tom's embrace tightened for a moment.

"You know I'll never be gone, right?" Tom said in little more than a whisper.

Bill adjusted his position so he could wrap his arms around Tom as well.

"Yeah, I know," Bill replied, letting Tom's warmth chase the demons away.

He knew his mind would keep turning, even with Tom there it tended to do that, but it was much more remote now. After a little while, when his heart was finally back to a normal rhythm rather than pounding like a jack hammer, Tom urged him to lie down, snuggling up next to him when he complied and pulling the duvet back into place over them. He felt secure, but sleep was still a long way off.

"When going to sleep it helps if you close your eyes," Tom said and he turned to look at his twin from where he had been staring into space.

"I can't yet," he admitted, feeling a little stupid, but knowing that as soon as he closed his eyes he would be back in the dream.

"You think too much," Tom said, moving a little closer; "that's your problem. What you need is something to make you not think and then to relax."

Bill half smiled; he was in total agreement about that, the problem was he couldn't think of something that fitted the need.

"Don't read too much into this," Tom whispered into his ear; "it doesn't mean we're getting married or anything."

Bill would have turned to ask what on earth Tom was talking about now, but it was then that he felt Tom's long fingers snaking across his stomach. When that clever hand dipped into his boxers he wasn't overly shocked, but he did gasp a little in pleasure as Tom found his cock.

It wasn't like they had sex all the time or they were a couple like that; in fact incidents like this were rare, but they had long since discovered that they could take comfort in each other. It was more an affirmation of their togetherness than a need for carnal pleasure and Tom obviously thought Bill needed it now. If their parents or Georg or Gustav or anyone had ever found out what they occasionally did, no one had ever made an issue of it.

As Tom wrapped his fingers around Bill's limp cock, sending little eddies of pleasure through his body, Bill felt comforted more than anything else. He began to harden immediately under Tom's touch and he let all the breath flow out of his body as his twin slowly stroked him. It was a moment of perfect safety, perfect togetherness and it meant more to him than the jolts of arousal flowing through him.

He had done the same for Tom on more than one occasion, like the time Tom's one and only long term girlfriend had dumped him. It was a demonstration that there would always be one person that would never leave and Bill needed that now. Every caress chased away the horrible dream, destroying it with the intimacy that existed between them.

He shifted on the bed, moving as close to Tom as he could so that his side was aligned perfectly to Tom's chest and legs where Tom was half rolled up onto one elbow. Closing his eyes he pushed his face against Tom's chest and let out a whisper of a moan. Tom knew how to touch him almost as well as he knew himself and it felt better than his own hand, because it was Tomi.

Tom freed him from his boxers almost as soon as he was fully hard and he pushed the duvet down so that is was clear of his body. It wasn't that he was displaying himself in the little slivers of light from outside the window, it was more he needed to feel Tom's eyes on him. There were no barriers between them, nothing they wouldn't do for each other and he needed that.

"God, Bill," Tom whispered in his ear, "when I see you like this I sometimes wonder why I'm into girls."

Bill knew exactly what Tom meant; he had felt the same. When he did something like this for Tom it was like the be all and end all of everything. No matter where life took him or what it showed him, he always ended up back at Tom; Tom was the perfection he sought in this reality. At moments like this Bill thought he could stay wrapped in Tom forever, never needing anything else in the whole world.

When they were together nothing could frighten Bill, nothing could shake his world view and he felt that being reaffirmed through every cell in his body as Tom touched him. The pleasure was building, but it was almost secondary to the feeling of completeness that was spreading through him.

When his body shuddered and his muscles turned to liquid as he came, hard and sure, it was wonderful and he loved it, but it was the fact that Tom had done this for him that made him smile and relax back to the bed in contentment.

"Don't move," Tom whispered into his ear and was quickly gone from the bed.

Bill did not even open his eyes, he didn't need to; he knew without a doubt that Tom was coming back. He floated in his own little pool of bliss until Tom returned and only then did he open his eyes as a warm wash cloth ran over his stomach. Looking up, he saw his twin smiling down at him the same serene smile he could feel on his own face; it was a smile that reflected the certain knowledge that they were one and always would be.

They didn't need words and he just watched, letting Tom dry him off and help him pull his boxers back into place before they snuggled down together. The duvet cut out the slight chill of the night air and Bill rolled against Tom this time, hooking one leg over his twin and laying an arm across Tom's stomach. He was completely relaxed now in only the way Tom could make him and so was Tom. There was no need for instant reciprocation; that wasn't the point, he would pay Tom back when Tom needed him, what mattered was that the black shadows of the dream were gone. They would both sleep well now; nothing could touch them when they were together.

**The End**


End file.
